


Integration

by GreyLiliy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Delta refuses to take ‘No’ for an answer when Agent Washington denies integration during their pursuit of The Meta at the wind-power facility.





	Integration

**Author's Note:**

> [First Posted to Tumblr on May 31, 2013 with the title “RvB - Integration” It was crossposted to Archive of Our Own on August 18, 2019 and crossposted to Fanfiction.net as Chapter 4 of the One-Shot collection “Blood Gulch Shots.” Original notes have been kept.]
> 
> I needed some Delta x Wash. Why did I fall for this pairing? Why? *sobs*
> 
> Despite all that, I’m pretty sure this qualifies as Gen-Fic. It also sort of just drops off in a weird place, but I’m not sure if it’ll be continued or not. Heh. Bad author. :P
> 
> Oh, and there’s spoilers for the series below. Fair warning. XD

Delta listened to Agent Washington as he described their plan to ambush the recharging Meta. He also listened to the many voices inside of Caboose's head, constantly in motion and processing data input in the most illogical fashion possible. While Delta felt no ill-will toward the young simulation soldier, his brainwave patterns were taxing. It was like dealing with a small child, who somehow knew the art of war and the consequences of accidentally shooting their peers.

This was not something he needed when The Meta was tracking them down, and threatening everyone's lives.

Church's constant negative commentary was not exactly a pleasantry, either.

As Wash moved to leave, Delta took his chance and spoke up. "Agent Washington, perhaps it would be best if I assisted you in battle rather than helping Caboose."

Delta noted there was not even a hint of hesitation with his reply of "No."

Well that wouldn't do.

Delta, ever used to a frustrating Freelancer due to his—while enjoyable—stay with Agent—no, York, tried again: "Statistically speaking, a Freelancer would be much better trained to use my—"

"I said no. Now get going." There was even less of a hesitation this time.

While he sympathized with Agent Washington's hesitations, as with York, it seemed Delta would have to take a firmer hand on the subject. As Agent Washington took his first step away from the team, Delta used his disciplinary voice for whenever York was mischievous: "Agent Washington I must insist. Unless it is too your plan to leave me for The Meta?"

His accusation earned the logical, and desired response. Agent Washington stopped, and turned back to face Delta. "What? No, of course not! I—I just don't use A.I. and you know damn well why. Sorry, but it's not happening. Not again."

"With all due respect, I am of no use to the simulation soldier, and he is in no shape to fight The Meta, as you yourself are barely able to take him on. Your current course of action is the equivalent of leaving me unguarded, and from prior experience with Agent South, I can only assume I am therefore 'bait.'"

"No!" Delta detected the increased heart rate, and agitation in the Agent. Good. "Look, Delta, I get what you're saying and I don't want anything to happen to you, but I won't be of help to anybody if I freak out during integration."

"Agent Washington," Delta said. "I am aware of your history, and since time is short, I will be brief: During at any point that you knew the two of us, did I cause Agent York distress?"

Agent Washington's fingers twisted around his pistol, and the two Simulation soldiers watched, intrigued by the conversation. He shook his head, "No."

"Do you believe my integration responsible for Agent South attacking you?"

"What? No! Of course not. Why would you want to shoot me?"

"Precisely." Delta hovered closer to Agent Washington's face. "Your experience with Epsilon was due to an unstable, defective A.I. fragment. As I am neither of those things, this hesitation of yours is illogical and merely putting yourself and others at risk when I am an effective tool that could be put to use."

"Panic usually isn't logical—"

"Time is short, Agent Washington," Delta cut off the young Agent. "You will be fine, and I must insist on this course of action. Your accuracy rating will be boosted by approximately 40%, and your scanning equipment will be doubled. Those are defaults, without any further interaction on my part. I will be as non-intrusive as possible."

The man hesitated, and The Meta cried out down below as he manipulated the equipment.

Delta pushed. "It is best we do this now, Agent Washington."

"Fine," Agent Washington's voice was a whisper. He gripped the weapon, tighter and unclipped the A.I. slot component on his armor. "Fine! But don't blame me if I have a panic attack while you're in there."

"That will not be a problem," Delta said.

Delta entered his world of dark when he detached from Caboose. Storage was quiet. Lonely. The world burst into life with a full stream of new information moments later.

Relax, Delta commanded immediately. Agent Washington's mind was a whirlwind of panic and agonizing memories of pain dragged to the surface from his last experience. Delta soothed as best he could. We don't have much time, but we have this minute. Breathe Agent Washington. Ignore me. Just in, and out. Breathe.

The Agent's breaths were thick and heavy, on the verge of panic, but there were steady. As Delta waited for Agent Washington's breathing to adjust and calm to acceptable levels, he sorted information.

Agent Washington's entire mind was open to Delta. Every memory, every feeling, every inner thought, twitch, and spark of data flowing through the man's mind. Soaking it all in was as natural as breathing, and he knew other A.I. felt the same.

Delta often wondered if the Freelancers had any idea how much information the A.I. Units had access to during integration. To use the colloquial phrase, their minds became "open books." During his first integration with Agent York, logic and traces of distrust made it logical to not volunteer the information. Delta realized immediately that the information exchange was not two-way, and used that to his advantage to foster the best working environment. He could know everything, and Agent York would only know what Delta believed it was in his best interest to know.

It was efficient, and they were a good team.

Agent Washington, on the other hand, surely had a much better grasp on the power Delta had in his head. While not completely certain, the damage caused by Epsilon was so extensive and reached back so far into Agent Washington's memories, he had to know that they integrated more deeply than a surface touch from the back of their armor.

In fact, Delta noticed, it seemed Agent Washington knew more about the A.I. Units, their Director, The Alpha, and the entire program than he realized. Delta had not given the Agent enough credit. In Epsilon's failed self-termination attempt, it seems he became a 'two-way street.' Epsilon's memories were fractured, but clear enough to be dangerous. Delta's impression of Agent Washington increased the further he dug into the files. However, he did not have long to do so.

Agent Washington's breathing calmed, and he was lucid. Delta's musings would wait for another time. Agent Washington?

"Yeah," the Agent replied out loud.

Delta would deal with internal responding later. The Meta was just over the ledge. Time is short, so I'll be brief. You're going to feel me in your head, Agent Washington. Breathe easy and let it happen. Your skills lie in marksmanship, so I will not assist you in aiming or the drawing of your weapon. I will, however, assist in making your targets known. I point out the target, you shoot. Understood?

"This is so weird," Agent Washington said. He shook his head, and Delta could feel his discomfort. He drew back, leaving the Agent more isolated in his own mind. Agent Washington responded well, but held to his aggression. "And go into the hologram, you're freaking me out back there."

"Freaking us out here with the crazy dude talking to himself," Church said. "There's that, too."

"As you wish," Delta said, appearing next to him. He ignored the other A.I. for now, and concentrated on his new partner. "Shall we proceed?"

"Yes," Agent Washington agreed. "You two remember what you're doing? Wait for the sign, and attack."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Yes, sir-scary-freelancer-person!"

Delta and Agent Washington rounded the corner, leaving the two simulation soldiers to their own devices, and made their way around the corridor.

"I have something important I wish to discuss with you, Agent Washington," Delta began as soon as he felt they were out of range. He took the liberty of switching off their com links.

"Aren't we a little busy, right now?" Agent Washington replied, resisting the urge to scratch where the A.I. chip was implanted. "But you're going to tell me, anyway, right?"

"Yes," Delta said. "I believe that Private Church may be the Alpha, and if not the Alpha, he is at the very least a highly advanced A.I. Unit."

Agent Washington stopped dead in his tracks. "What did you just say?"

"While in Private Caboose's head, I gathered quite a bit of information on the two simulation soldiers. I waited for further information to confirm my theory as we traveled, and I find it to be sound."

"Start over. What now?"

"According to Caboose's memory, Church is a 'ghost.' However, I feel this is simply a misunderstanding due to his lack of intelligence. After sorting through his memories for more details, I feel it is safe to classify him as an A.I. Unit inhabiting a robotic body. Due to his name, and the small number of A.I. Units in distribution, it is safe to assume he may be the Alpha."

"If you're right, then this—"Agent Washington cut himself off, and Delta read his thoughts loud and clear. He may have assisted in the expediency of the thought process, but he felt confident Agent Washington would have gotten there on his own in due time. "We need to get as far away from The Meta as possible."

"Agreed, however we must not let Church know. It seems he is unaware of himself."

"Right," Agent Washington looked over the edge. He turned on his com link, "New plan guys. The Meta's looking in better shape than I thought. I don't want to risk it, so I'll meet you at your location and we'll sneak out the—"

Agent Washington stopped talking, and scrunched his eyebrows. "Do I hear polka music?"

"Oh, no," Church said over the lines. "Not these idiots."

Caboose came through loud and clear over the line, "It's the Reds!"

The Meta roared as a M12 LRV crashed into the area, smacking into him. A group of Red Simulation soldiers hollered as they began to shoot and draw attention.

Agent Washington sighed. "I did not need this today."

"We could use the distraction to our advantage and escape?" Delta offered.

"We should probably help them," Agent Washington said, turning back around to find the best location to ambush The Meta with his prepared grenades. Delta was taken aback by the urge to assist. "May I ask how that would help our situation?"

"It doesn't," Agent Washington said. "But if I can't turn my back on you, a fragment of an A.I., I shouldn't turn my back on those idiots either. I'm not like South."

"No, no you're not."

"Besides, Caboose seems to know them." The Agent pulled his weapon at the ready with one hand over the ledge, and held a grenade in the other. He twisted his finger in the pin, and sat waiting for the right moment to throw. "He'll be upset if his friends get hurt."

Delta paused, wondering where Agent Washington had retrieved that information. Delta was aware due to the information he'd gleaned from Caboose. Agent Washington should not know such a thing unless he—Delta halted.

Perhaps he hadn't given Agent Washington enough credit in his experience with A.I. Units. "Well played, Agent Washington."

"Less flattery, more targets, Delta!" Agent Washington shouted, shooting at The Meta, and trying to avoid the Red's tires.

Delta opened his senses and proceeded to display every possible target that would aid Agent Washington. They could chat about integration later. Delta had a feeling it would be interesting. "Affirmative."


End file.
